We're Back!: A Dog's Story
Cast *Rex - Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Woog - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Dweeb - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Elsa - Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) *Louie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Cecilia - Marie (The Aristocats) *Captain Neweyes - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Vorb - Remy (Ratatouille) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Kairel (Noah's Ark) *Professor Screweyes - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Stubbs the Clown - Spongebob Squarepants *Buster the Baby Bird - Thumper (Bambi) *Buster's Mother - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Buster's Father - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Buster's Siblings - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) *Small dinosaur (Deinoychosaur) that Rex (as a real animal) chases - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Sasha - Rita (Go, Hugo, Go) *Sasha's Mother - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Suri and Zini (Disney Dinosaur) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Roo (Pooh) *Twin girls with glasses - Teresa & Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Young Kiara (The Lion King : Simba's Pride) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Bambi *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Kitten Edmond (Rock a Doodle) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Flower (Bambi) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Faline (Bambi) *Meat butcher - Sushi Chef (Monsters inc) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Timon (The Lion King) *Parade Leader - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Parade Band - The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Children watching Parade - Mice (Cinderella) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Panicking people - Deer (Bambi) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Rabbit (Pooh) *Burglar with gun - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Grocery sales clerk - Kala (Tarzan) *Cat screeching from trash can - Mufasa (The Lion King) *3 Gothic-looking People - Scar (The Lion King), Adult Vitani and Nuka (The lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Crows - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion -- Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker: Live and Reloaded) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age) *Two Hood-horned Women who runs and hold the chain-hooked scepter during the end of Act 1 - Scorpion/Qiong Qi (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awsomeness) and Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Screaming man who wears glasses - King Julian (Madagascar) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Gloria (Madagascar) *Mermaid holding American flag - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Robin Hood *Children in the Museum - Dot and The Blueberries (A Bug's Life) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Robin (Muppets) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Louie's Parents - Sawyer and Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Cecilia's Parents - Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:LupeWolf22 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof